Sometimes Getting A Happy Ending Isn't So Easy
by Sami-SDGForce
Summary: Wh-le patr-l-n', 'da Spider Riders find a girl sleep-n' on a battle spider. Lil' do 'dey know, 'dere's more 2 'dis girl 'dan what meets 'da eye. Igneous/OC. A lil' hint-d Huntner/Corona. A lil' hint-d Shadow/Venus. Magma/OC. Brutus/OC.
1. Mysteries of the Past

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders, the show, the characters, etc.; they are owned by FUNimation Entertainment. I do, however, own a couple of characters.

* * *

_**"Sometimes Getting A Happy Ending Isn't So Easy."**_ --  
Chap. 01. --  
_**"Mysteries of the Past."

* * *

**_"Was that a cool battle, or what?" a young, spikey red-colored hairred, emerald green-colored eyed boy; stood up on the 10-foot tall, dark-blue, white, & yellow-colored spider that he was riding on. This boy was Hunter Steele, & the giant spider he was riding was Battle Spider Shadow. 

"Don't get cocky, Hunter?! You may be getting stronger, but so are the Invectids!" a blonde-hairred, blue-colored eyed girl, who was known as Corona; riding on top of a giant, bright-pink, white, & pale aquamarine-colored spider (Venus) said to him.

"Corona's right, Huntner!" said Igneous; a young, blue-colored hairred, brown-colored eyed, man; that rode on top of a giant, light-brown, dark-brown, tan-colored spider known as Flame.

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" was the words that came from Shadow's mouth.

"Come on?! Let's check it out?!" Hunter replied. They both ran to where the strange sound came from, with Corona, Igneous, & their spider not far behind them. What they found was a girl. Her clothes were covered in dirt, but it appeared that she was wearing a light-brown shirt & a white tunic.

* * *

She was young, in fact, she'd looked to be somewhere around the Spider Riders' age. She was fairly shaped, had lovely, pure-white skin, & lush, green-colored hair; of course, the color of her eyes was unknown, because they were closed, on account of the fact that she was asleep.

The strangest thing was that she was sleeping on top of a sliver & white battle spider whose body & markings matched Shadow's in shape & size; as well as the fact that she had a Manacle on her wrist.

"Who's this?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know, Hunter?! I've never seen her before?!"

"Come on, you guys?! Let's take her back to the castle?!"

* * *

An couple of hours later...

* * *

"Where am I?" the girl asked as she then opened her ruby quartz-colored eyes, woke up, & then looked around at her new surroundings. She then saw the battle spider. "Lucifer?! Lucifer, wake up?!"

"What's going on, Artemis?!"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out?!"

"We?!"

"Uh-huh!"

"I'm not going to like this?!"

* * *

"Who's there?" Igneous yelled down the hallway. "Come on, Igneous?! You're starting to scare yourself?! There's nobody here but yourself! As the outworlders say: 'Get a grip'?!"

"Hyah-ha!" Artemis cried as she came out of nowhere, & tried to attack Igneous, but failed, as Igneous dodged her with ease.

"You?! You're awake?! Who are you?" he said as he then realized who she was, sorta of.

"I was hoping you could tell the same thing about you?!"

"Oh! Yeah, right?! Igneous, captain of the Arachna military, at your service, melady?!"

"O.K., Igneous?! My name is Artemis." they introduced each other.

* * *

"HEY, IGNEOUS?! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Hunter?!"

"I FOUND HIM, HUNTER?!" a young girl yelled out as she appeared in the hallway. "Oh, hi, Igneous?! Who's that?"

"Sparkle, this is Artemis!" he said to the little red-head. "Artemis, this is Princess Sparkle!"

"Nice to meet you, your _highness_?!"

"How do you do?"

* * *

"HELP?! HELP?! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME?!?!"

"Who was that?"

"Lucifer, my battle spider. He's not what you'd...fearless?!"

"COME BACK HERE, HANDSOME?!?!"

"Was that Venus!?"

"Venus?!"

"An friend of ours?! Anyway, only way to find out?!"

* * *

"Hold him, Venus?!"

"Yes, Corona?!"

"Please let me go?!"

"But Igneous?! How we know that he's not a threat?!"

"Lucifer?! An threat?! Yeah, right?! He's way too timid for that."

* * *

"Really?!"

"You bet?!"

"Oh! By the way, my name's Corona!"

"Nice to meet you, Corona?! My name's Artemis!"

"Nice to meet you, Artemis?!" both girls were giggling their heads off.

"Hey, Corona?! Hey, Igneous?! What the heck's going?" Hunter walked as he saw that their guest had woken up. "You're wake?! How are you feeling? O.K.?!"

* * *

"I'm fine, I guess?!"

"My name's Hunter Steele!"

"I'm Artemis!"

"So, where are you from?"

"I don't know?! I can't remember much of anything from my past, you see?!"

"Oh! I'm sorry?!"

"That's O.K.?!"

"It's late, let's get some rest?! We can show Artemis around the palace & let everyone meet her, O.K.?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the upper world...

* * *

"C'mon, Ivan?! That shine thing ain't going nowhere!" a young girl of 16, said to a young boy of 15. "If I'm right, you can go much faster than how fast you're going right now?!"

"Jasmine Steele?! That's only when I'm scared!"

"IVAN?!?! I thought I told you my name's Jazz?!"

"Sorry?!" Ivan huffed & puffed. "So, what's makes you think that Hunter'd go this 'shine of the inner world'!?"

"Well, when my grandpa was alive, he talked a lot about the 'inner world', but only my little brother, Hunter, believed him. With Grandpa Digger gone & dead, I'm pretty sure, knowing my brother, & the fact that he's as stubborn as can be, would try & prove that it's real. & while researching, I found info on the shine we're headed to, & I cross-reference to 'Digger Steele', & found out that he's been there & wrote about it in a journal. My brother's probably found that thing & gone to the shine!" she took a moment's rest. "It took me quite some time to the directions to the place without Grandpa's journal?!"

"O.K.?! O.K.?! But, why'd you have to bring me along!?"

* * *

"Well, 'cause all of my family has to stay behind, in case my brother comes back home, & I don't have any friends besides you, I cerntainly don't have a boyfriend..."

"Will you give a break with that 'boyfriend' thing!?"

"Anyway...so, you're my only choice?!"

"Oh, all right?!"

"Well, this is it?!"

"O.K.?! Remind me again?! What are we doing!?"

"Simple...go in, find my brother, get him to home, get him out, get ou ourselves, go back the way we came, got it?!"

"O.K., I got it!"

"Good?!" Jazz said as they went into the temple. _'Don't worry, Hunter?! We'll find you!'_

"Uh, Jazz?!" Ivan poked her shoulder. "There's a spider on you?!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!" she screamed. "I HATE SPIDERS?!?!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon. See ya later!!

* * *


	2. Problems of the Heart

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders, the show, the characters, etc.; they are owned by FUNimation Entertainment. I do, however, own a couple of characters._**

* * *

**__**"Sometimes Getting A Happy Ending Isn't So Easy."**_ --  
Chap. 01. --  
**_"Problems of the Heart."_**

* * *

_"Where am I?" Magma looked around to find himself standing in the castle hall. "What's going on?"_

_"Hey, Magma?!"_

_"Hunter?!"_

_"What's wrong? You suppose to be smiling?! This is a happy day!"_

_"It is?!"_

_"Hunter?! Don't tell me that Magma has lost his placing at his own wedding?!"

* * *

__"Magma?! What are you talking about? Aqune's over there!" Igneous pointed to the bride maids, revealing one of them to be Aqune._

_"But, what about Portia?!"_

_"She's over there!" the captain of the Arachna military replied as Magma turned to see the purple Battle Spider hanging the other Battle Spiders. There were some he knew, Shadow, Venus, Flame, Hotarla, Ebony, & Brutus; but there were also some he didn't know._

_"Huh?" when Magma saw the guests, he was shocked; he had no idea who half of the guests were._

_That's when it started! First, wedding bells rang; Princess Sparkle skipped down the aile as the flower girl; & then the bride began to down the aile as well. Magma straightened up as he stood still with unease. "Why hello, Magma?!" she said with a tomboyish voice as she curtsied in front in, which a custom for a bride do at her wedding; at least, the inner world. She was one looker of a bride._

_Now, as a wedding custom in the inner world, the groom must look under their bride's veil & say hello to her. When Magma did, he saw the lovely face of a beautiful girl with light-brown hair, bright-green eyes, & light-tan skin. But, before he could say a word, the ground began to shake. The castle was torn apart in several places, & Magma, trying to save his bride, reached out for her hand, only to fell the gorge below.

* * *

_&

* * *

"Nnnnnnnnnooooooooo!!" Magma screamed as he awoke with a start.

"Magma?! Are you all right?"

"I'm O.K., Brutus." Magma replied as he then searched himself, only to then give a sigh of relief. "It was a dream, right?! It was just a dream, O.K.?!"

"A dream?! 'Must've been more like a nightmare?!"

* * *

A few weeks later...

* * *

"Mnn! It's good to back?!"

"You seened to be feeling better?!"

"Well, I figure, once I talk to Lily about my dreams, everything'll be O.K.!"

"Hey, Magma?!"

"Hello, Princess Sparkle?!" Magma then suddenly looked in shock as he realized that the girl standing next to the princess was one of the girls from his dreams. "Aaaaahhhhh!!"

"What is it!? What's wrong!?"

"IT WAS MORE THAN JUST A DREAM!! IT WAS MORE THAN JUST A DREAM!!"

"Is he always like this?" the girl, Artemis, asked Sparkle, only to get a 'no'.

* * *

Later...

* * *

"So?! You wanted to see me, Magma?!"

"Yes, Lilly. I have this strange dream, & I was hoping you could help me understand it better?!"

"Oh, O.K. then Magma." As Magma explained the dream Lilly, she peered into her crystal ball, & she didn't seem to like what she was seeing. "Magma?! You must know that this dream is no ordinary dream."

"I knew it." Magma said with a sigh & a heavy heart. "I guess I'm going to have to make a choice: keep my promise to Brutus, or start chasing my dream girl -- my _actual_ dream girl."

"Nonsense, you can do both..." Lilly replied as she got Magma's attention. "...In fact, you have to..." he did not like the way she said that. "...For if you don't, the two quests will come in conflict, & the results may be chaotic."

"Oh, brother?!" he just couldn't believe it. "Uh...I'll try to remember that."

* * *

"Oh, & one more thing, Magma?!"

"What's that?"

"The girl's name is Jasmine Steele..." Lilly informed the Spider Rider. "...she just so happens the older sister of Hunter Steele."

* * *

Disclaimer: Sami-SDGForce here!! Gotcha u w/ a cliffhanger, heh?! Don't worry; u'll all find out what happens next soon. See ya later!!

* * *


End file.
